Paoael
Overview Large. Very large. There isn't much to say about Paoael besides that. She was born to a buffalo and draft pony living in the great Khans settlement. Not being the brightest mare ever, she tends to not think her 'cunning' plans through; a lot of the results being left to pure luck or downright influenced by her intimidating size. She lived among her tribe Until she became of age, when she decided to sate her restless hooves and see as much as she could. The Khans are strong, the Khans will be all right without her aid, she thought... But it was still a terribly bittersweet parting, vowing to return to her tribal home when she had found her purpose.. Or something that would help her tribe prosper. Unfortunately for them and her alike... Paoael tends to find herself distracted with frivolous pursuits and meaningless adventures where she looses more than she gains. In the end, she is rich with experiences of traveling the wasteland alone with her tribal knowledge of survival and combat. Stats Level: 12 Outstanding abilities or skills: : Charge!: Sequoia's massive size has gotta be good for something! You may get a galloping start to begin your unusually fast (for you, anyhow..) charge toward your foe. With your head down, maybe those horns can be quite a deadly weapon as well! : Totem toss!: If an opponent is out of her range for any number of reasons, (You expect Sequoia to be FAST?) she has the ability to throw her trademark totem pillar weapon with surprising accuracy and speed. Though since she only tends to keep one of these on her at any given time, it needs to be recovered or a new one needs to be crafted. Otherwise, she may throw any number of large objects in lieu of her weapon, with diminished accuracy and speed. : STOMP!: Self explanatory, this skill is used in close quarters. Her massive hooves are used in the intent on damage. Get out of the way, quickly, this is a deadly attack to be subjected to! (Note: Implied consent is NOT in effect with this attack, it is simply a literal 'rock and a hard place' where the hard place is coming down at you at fast speed!) : Queen fatass: Sitting on someone is a viable pin, isn't it? Well, annoying Sequoia may trigger her to use her bulk to sit on and pin you to the floor. Yep. Outstanding weaknesses and physical deficiencies: : Due to her size, Sequoia requires more food and water than a normal pony. Atop this, she cannot gain the same effects from normal amounts of meds and chems. '' S.P.E.C.I.A.L. and Skills '''Strength:' 10 +5 > 15 Perception: 4 Endurance: 9 +2 > 11 Charisma: 4 Intelligence: 4 Agility: 4 Luck: 5 Barter: 32 (#)Energy Weapons: -256 Explosives: 49 (#)Guns: -256 (#)Lock pick: -256 Medicine: 3 Melee Weapons: (47) +15 > (62) +10 > 72 (#)Repair: -256 (#)Science: -256 (#)Sneak: -256 Speech: 28 Survival: (34) +15 > 49 Unarmed: (44) +15 > (59) +10 > 69 Perks and Traits Coming soon! : Behemoth!: You are large. Not just that, you're huge. There has not been many ponies your size in the course of history.. Probably for good reason. While you gain a +5 bonus to strength and +2 for endurance (May extend beyond the 10 caps), you have many things you can't do. How do you propose someone your size sneaks -anywhere-? (Some skills cannot be raised and if their corresponding action is used, it is 100:1 chance to fail, sometimes with hilarious results. Affected skills are to be marked with #) What? Even certain items won't work! (Stealth bucks will return the error "One pony per stealth field"... It's calling you fat, isn't it?). Finally, chems and healing implements take double or sometimes triple the amount to have substantial effect. Let us try not to become injured, shall we? On the bright side, you naturally have an affinity and find melee weapons and unarmed to be your forte (+10 bonus to both beyond the 100 limit.). : Wild Wasteland: Adds additional 'wacky' content and modifies existing content and special encounters (Innate Trait for all Wasted Days players) Unique Inventory Sequoia's pillar totem, the "Ancestor stick": A pillar of magically hardened wood, weighing in at 'really goddamn heavy'. The patterns and meaning behind them are known only to Sequoia and her tribe, though she would be quoted to say that they are to "Make you ask questions." On the topic of weight, it oddly is carried and wielded by Sequoia with ease, however it requires no less than two stallion with 10STR a piece to simply lift and carry it. Appearance Big! WIP Pre-Cliffside Biography WIP Bonus information and Trivia What rolls down stairs alone or in pairs Rolls over your neighbor's dog? What's great for a snack and fits on your back? It's Log, Log, Log! It's Log, Log, it's big, it's heavy, it's wood. It's Log, Log, it's better than bad, it's good! Everyone wants a log! You're gonna love it, Log! Come on and get your log! Everyone needs a Log! Personality Type : Jung Personality type: ISFJ : Keirsey type: Protector Tropes These all link to the respective trope pages with descriptions. WIP! PaoPaint.png|Paoael's face paint PaoaelSize.png|Paoael size differnce (Next to modding dummy) Category:Characters